Ronan
Ronan (ロナン Ronan) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is a sixteen-year-old hunter from the village of Ith who joins the Fiana Freeblades in an effort to protect his village from raids by the Lifis Pirates. Despite having no previous combat experience, he asks to come along to help out in some way. He can be recruited by any character who visits the northern village, in Chapter 2, but before it can be destroyed by the invading pirates. He has some of the least characterization in the game due to his minor role in the storyline, as well as the overall lack of support conversations to develop his relationships with other characters and doesn't even comment when the leader of the pirates that was harassing his village joins Leif. Ronan has a strong sense of justice, which motivates him to leave his humble life behind and fight by Leif's side. He seems to cherish his mother, as he utters her name in his death quote and returns to her in his ending. In Game Recruitment *Chapter 2: Visit the northern village. Base Stats |Bow Fighter |1 |20 |4 |0 |3 |7 |3 |2 |7 |7 |0 |3 |1 |Continue | Bow - E |Iron Bow |} Growth Rates |40% |15% |55% |45% |55% |20% |5% |2% |3% |} Promotional Gains *Promotes to Sniper *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +3 *'Defense:' +2 *'Build:' +1 *'Move:' +0 *'+1 for Bow Mastery Rank' Supports ; Supports Nobody ; Supported by *Leif - 10% Overview Ronan is considered a lopsided Bow Fighter, as his statistical growths are more befitting of a typical Mage than that of an archer. He suffers poor HP, Strength, Luck, and Defense growths, but specializes in Magic, Skill, and Speed. Thanks to his unusually high Magic growth, he can battle enemy Mages with ease once the stat is high enough, as the Magic stat also calculates Resistance in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. On average, Ronan will cap his Skill, Speed, and Magic in his final class, but struggle to raise his Strength to inflict sufficient damage. Ronan comes with the personal Skill, Continue, which lets him potentially attack enemies several times in a single round if his Attack Speed exceeds theirs. Additionally, Ronan is unusual for his excellent Movement; his base Move is 7, which allows him to immediately travel far from the moment he joins, and he also has three Movement stars, giving him a 15% chance for Re-action to occur. His support from Leif also helps him perform better in battle, but only while he is within Leif's range. On the flip side, Ronan's poor HP, Luck and Defense guarantees that he will need cover from most, if not all, enemy attacks, especially at melee range, as he is exceedingly fragile. His poor Strength makes it difficult for him to kill most enemies assuredly, unless he scores a critical hit. Moreover, Tanya, a Bow Fighter who comes earlier than him, bests him in most of his stats save for Magic and initial Build, and shares a mutual support with Orsin. Nonetheless, the player can potentially improve Ronan's stats by equipping him with several Crusader Scrolls to boost his statistical growth rates, and make him viable for combat. Otherwise, Ronan can still be used to weaken enemies for other characters to easily capture, though most may prefer to use either Tania or Robert later on, thanks to their superior durability and offensive stats. Overall, Ronan has the best use at the beginning of the game, but should not be deployed later on, unless the scrolls have been used to increase his stats, or if the player desires an archer with high Resistance and movement. Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote Etymology Ronan's name is an Irish Gaelic made of the word ron, meaning 'oath' or 'seal', along with the suffix making 'little oath' or 'little seal'. Ending Ronan - A Youth of Ith (イス村の若者 Isu-mura no wakamono) Ronan went home to his mother in Ith and returned to being a fisherman. It is said that he later married and lived a happy life. Notes *Ronan's lack of dialogue on Lifis recruitment is odd, considering his shown contempt of the pirate. *Excluding death and escape quotes, Ronan has no more dialogue after his recruitment. Gallery File:Ronan TCG.jpg|Ronan as seen in the Fire Emblem Trading Game artwork. File:Ronan Portrait.jpg|A portrait of Ronan from Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. File:Ronan.png|Ronan's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Ronan FE5 Bow Fighter.png|Ronan as a Bow Fighter in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters